


Happy Birth Slash Turkey Day!

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karolina celebrates her birthday. Which happens to be on Thanksgiving. A Runaways Thanksgiving drabble for your reading pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birth Slash Turkey Day!

"Hey, Karolina! C'mere!" 

Karolina walked into the kitchen. She found the runaways holding a cornish game hen with lit candles stuck into it. Everyone yelled, "Happy birth slash turkey day, Karolina!"

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Molly urged.

Karolina smiled and blew them out. As Chase turned on the lights, Molly chattered, "We wanted a turkey, 'cause Chase thought it'd be cooler than cake 'cause it's Thanksgiving, but the turkeys were all gone!"

"It's perfect," Karolina assured her. Nico hugged her happily. "Did you make a wish?" she asked.

Karolina met Nico's eyes and held them. "Yes."


End file.
